Valentine's
by klcm
Summary: One gift followed another all in the run up to Valentine's Day but who was her Suitor?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**A little valentine's fun....I apologise for its length!**

Monday

She opened the door to her office and stood frozen to the spot at the gift sitting on her chair. She pushed the door shut and shuffled slowly over to it. She read the card.

_Forever thine _

_Forever mine_

_Forever ours_

Sweet she thought to herself, but no name, opening the box she saw a small glass angel. She smiled and placed it on her desk. She felt loved, but was quizzical over who would send her a gift like it, it was absolutely beautiful. She decided to watch out, the last thing she wanted was Derek flying off the handle because she had a stalker, rather than a secret admirer.

She spent the whole day in a haze, her head full of thoughts about the card. She knew the saying but couldn't place it to anything and she didn't have the time to research it.

What she didn't know was that it was part of a love letter written to whom the writer was professing his to love to his soul mate.

Tuesday

She walked in again, and again there was a box and a card. She picked the card up and opened it hesitantly.

_Once in awhile,  
Right in the middle of an ordinary life,  
Love gives us a fairy tale._

She blushed quickly and picked up the box. Inside was key and nothing else. Confused yet again she put it in a safe place and got to work.

Wednesday

She braced herself this time, took her time making a coffee.

'Hey baby girl, everything okay? You look very deep in thought today.'

'Oh, yeah I'm perfectly fine, handsome. Want one while I'm making it?'

'Please. You look gorgeous today by the way.'

'Thank you, you look pretty fine if I may so.' She stirred her drink and slid his towards him. 'Here you go Hot stuff, works calling. Lunch later?'

'Yeah go on then, I'll come and get you at one.'

Reaching her door she rushed in, unsurprisingly there was a box, a long one this time and again a card.

_My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep;  
The more I give to thee  
The more I have,  
For both are infinite._

She smiled; this person whoever they were had better not be a creep. She picked up the box and saw a single red rose lying inside. A pristine red rose. A gorgeous red rose. For her.

Just before one she had to run some files to the team so she decided it made a good plan for Derek to not see the things she kept finding. Walking into the bull pen she found them hard at work, handing over the files she walked to Morgan's desk.

'Here you go sunshine.' She smiled at him. 'So where are you taking me?'

'I thought we could go to the diner just down the road. But we can go wherever you want to.'

'No it's perfect.'

'Good, let me just sign this off and we can go.' He smiled at her and she thought she might topple of the desk. How could one man have that effect on her? She was smitten that's why. Actually she was a hopeless romantic.

Thursday

She was disappointed when she had arrived and saw no letter or present. Maybe it was a good thing they stopped. But after lunch there it was; sitting on her chair like the others had done. She edged towards it, and read the card. Her heart melted at the words.

_Love is like a friendship caught on fire.  
In the beginning a flame, very pretty,  
Often hot and fierce,  
But still only light and flickering.  
As love grows older,  
Our hearts mature  
And our love becomes as coals,  
Deep-burning and unquenchable._

They were so romantic, so loving. She was growing ever more confused at the situation and without another doubting question grabbed her phone.

'Hey JJ, may I just borrow you.' There was a pause. 'Yes, it will be quick, just need your opinion on something.'

Less than 2 minutes later JJ entered and took a seat.

'What's up?'

Garcia just simply passed over the notes and JJ smiled. 'So you have a secret admirer, just in time for valentine's day too.'

'This is serious, do I go with it and keep my guard up until I know who it is or do I completely forget and ignore the gifts and cards?'

'Pen go with it, have some fun. Keep your wall up until you are positive about it.'

JJ stood and dismissed herself from the office. Walking out she stuck her thumb up as she passed a man. He simply smiled and carried on walking.

Friday

She rolled out bed and got ready, whilst in her car she thought about JJ words. She was right; she should have some fun with it. She relaxed and decided that JJ wouldn't lead her astray and definitely wouldn't lead her to any harm.

Walking in there was a smell of flowers. Looking around she saw a bright bouquet of flowers. They were absolutely gorgeous. She noticed 2 notes and not one. The first read:

_Beautiful, vibrant and bright, just like you._

The other read:

_I love you__ - those three words have my life in them._

She felt like crying, this person, whoever they were, was the most romantic person she had come across in a long time and now she wanted to know who it was. She just couldn't believe someone was doing this to her, no one had ever done anything like it. She just prayed it wasn't some complete loony.

Saturday

She knew it was all over, it was Valentine's Day; she wasn't going to be in work, so she wouldn't get anything. There was a knock at the door, she walked slowly to the door and quietly, it was early and a Saturday. She looked through the peep hole and saw no one, she opened the door slowly keeping the chain on, and when she opened it she saw no one but a box and card. She shut the door, took the chain off and opened the door fully; she had a look around and then picked the items up before walking into the kitchen, locking the door behind her. She placed the two things on the counter and looked at the card; bracing herself she opened it.

_Love me without fear  
Trust me without questioning  
Need me without demanding  
Want me without restrictions  
Accept me without change  
Desire me without inhibitions  
For a love so free....  
Will never fly away._

Oh my God, was all that was flowing through her head, she had to walk away, clear her head, something so touching about those words. She got dressed and went and got her post. She had a valentine's card off Reid, only because she had gotten him one, one of Rossi as a joke between them and one of Derek.

**Hey Princess, Happy Valentine's. Hope you have an amazing day; sorry I can't be there to treat you like the princess you are.**

She sighed, she wanted him more than anything but he had gone home for valentine's. Gone to spend it with his family.

Going back to the box she felt prepared to open it. There was nothing but a letter in it, she opened it carefully and read.

Dearest Penelope,

Today will be your fairytale in your ordinary life. Meet me at the place listed on the map at 12 o'clock. Dress how you like, I love whatever you wear. I hope you come.

Love

YCA

X

P.S. Bring the key with you.

**YCA**- What the hell or who the hell? She pondered but it was no good she couldn't figure it out. She decided to go and find who her suitor was. Just after 11 she was ready so she got her purse and the key, which she had wondered was for.

Getting in her car she drove the long way to the park, pulling up a couple of minutes before 12 she decided to wait until 12 to make her journey to wherever the map was asking her to go. She had rang JJ and she had said that the park is pretty open, so it doesn't make it suspicious, there would be people around to help if necessary.

12 0'clock, she got out of the car, locked the door and retrieved the letter and map. She started to walk the direction the map told her to, she looked at the couples sitting in the surprising warmth of the February sun. Reaching an archway of trees as said on the map, she edged through them, to a clearing. There she saw a breath taking sight, a view to die for and in front of it a large blanket was laid down with a picnic basket and another box and two cards.

There was no one around from what she could see. So she stood silently frozen to the spot. The warmth of the sun hitting her face. She looked down at the map and noticed the light was shining through the paper, on the other side of the map were some more words.

_Don't hesitate, go look at the cards, thicker one first._

She breathed in, this person obviously knows her, but the question still remained of who?

She picked the bigger one up and read:

_Good morning, on July 7  
Though still in bed, my thoughts go out to you, my Immortal Beloved, now and then joyfully, then sadly, waiting to learn whether or not fate will hear us - I can live only wholly with you or not at all - Yes, I am resolved to wander so long away from you until I can fly to your arms and say that I am really at home with you, and can send my soul enwrapped in you into the land of spirits - Yes, unhappily it must be so - You will be the more contained since you know my fidelity to you. No one else can ever possess my heart - never - never - Oh God, why must one be parted from one whom one so loves. And yet my life in V is now a wretched life - Your love makes me at once the happiest and the unhappiest of men - At my age I need a steady, quiet life - can that be so in our connection? My angel, I have just been told that the mail coach goes every day - therefore I must close at once so that you may receive the letter at once - Be calm, only by a calm consideration of our existence can we achieve our purpose to live together - Be calm - love me - today - yesterday - what tearful longings for you - you - you - my life - my all - farewell. Oh continue to love me - never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved.  
ever thine  
ever mine  
ever ours_

_by Ludwig van Beethoven_

She set the letter in her lap, completely compelled by its words. Then she picked the other card up and read…

_Will you be my valentine baby girl?_

_x_


End file.
